Immortals
by Controller of the Dark
Summary: What would happen if Percy became immortal? What if Annabeth was given immortality? Read and find out. First Fanfic.*I DO NOT OWN PJO* I NEED A BETA  DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is my first fanfic sooo i want to know what you guys think! **

Annabeth pov

There I was studying my mythology when my mother pops in.

"Mother," I get up and bow then go back to studding for final in Chiron's class.

"Annabeth I wanted to know if you wanted to work in godly library on Olympus," she said and I almost dropped my book.

"Are you kidding? I would love to but wouldn't that I have to leave camp till I die?"I said in disbelief.

My mother smiles "Yes unless I make you immortal."

Now I do drop my book, "Are you joking I would love to work in you library mother!"

She says,"Ok Annabeth Chase does you accept the curse of immortality as my advisor and messenger?"

"Yes yes oh my gods yes!" I scream in excitement "when do I start?"

Athena said "After you ace this test." Then she was gone.

I went back to studding but my mind keeps racing. All I can think about is HIM. The tall man with tanned skin, his messy black hair, and most of all his amazing sea green eyes. The immortal son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think please please review.**

**~ Nikko Daughter of Hades**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry the last chapter was soooo short. I hope that this one is better!*I Do not own pjo thats rick!***

* * *

><p>That night I dream of sitting in my own apartment with gray blue walls on the beautiful gray furniture and from the bedroom comes Percy. My Percy we can be together forever because we are both immortal. Yes he has to spend most of his time in the sea with his father for months at a time because he is his advisor but we are married and I get to see him and he is mine. I wake up from my glorious dream at 5:00 am. I sigh and start my normal routine: get dressed eat breakfast brush my teeth. Then I go to class ready to ace my mythology final. The test was super easy. It was multiple choices and I am sure I aced it. I went home to pack my things but my bunk is cleared out with a note from my mother "Annabeth,<p>

Packed your things and moved them to your new apartment on Olympus. I talked to Chiron and he knows you are immortal now. I brought you a gift just go to Chiron before you leave

Sincerely your mother,

Athena

"With that I rubbed my new job in the faces of my siblings then went to Chiron. I walked into the big house." Chiron," I called.

"Ah Annabeth I heard you are immortal," he said kind of grimly.

"Yes I got a job on Olympus as my mom's messenger and advisor," I said with slight enthusiasm.

"Well," Chiron said," your mom gave me something for you." He tossed me something small. I catch it with ease, look at it and my jaw drops.

"Really Chiron?" I asked in surpise.

"Yes Annie."

"Holy Zeus thank you," I ran over and gave him a hug, "I'll be sure to visit." I walked out of the big house and past Thalia's tree and saw my brand new stormy gray Portia. I get in and I am attacked by the new car smell. I put in and turn the key and the engine revs and I am off to the empire state building. I click on the CD player and an audio book was in it. I listened to it all the way to Manhattan -which was two hours because of traffic. I get to the empire state building and walked into the lobby and a teen was sitting with his feet on the desk.

"Ehh emm," I say to get his attention.

"Oh yeah what do you want," he said a little aggravated.

"Yak I need to go to the 600th floor."

"There's no 600th floor lady,"

"Look at my eyes what eye color are they? Grey right what goddess has grey eyes... Athena so give me the key now," my eyes had a grey fire of anger in them. He handed me the key in an instant and I went to the elevator. I put the key in the slot and the gold button pops up. I press the button and I listened to the 90's elevator music as I waited. Olympus still takes away my breath. I did such a great job redesigning Olympus. I walked down streets until I got to the Olympian council throne room. I open the large doors and I see my mom, Zeus, and... Seaweed brain? Yes seaweed brain he's standing there talking to Zeus.

"Ehhh emmmm," I get everybody's attention. Everybody's heads turn to me.

Percy pov

There I am telling Zeus how my dad got attacked by the kraken and he was cracking up. Athena was there two bagging on how my dad is stupid and blah blah blah. I hear an ehh emm and I turn my head to see HER, the girl with beautiful curly blonde hair and her olive skin with her magical Yankees cap sticking out of her pocket. My wise girl. She got all angry after the battle I stupidly chose immortality instead of her.

"Wise girl!" I shout running over to her opening my arms for a hug but she has different plans. She turns around and sidesteps my hug and walks over to Athena and Zeus.

"Lord Zeus," she curtsied," mother," she curtsied again.

She finally looked my way and said," Jackson," with an angry glare. I didn't say anything wondering why Annabeth was here. But she interrupted my thoughts, " mother thank you for my car, now where my apartment?" Oh my gods she's immortal but why?

Again my thoughts get interrupted by Lady Athena," you will be living next to barnacle Beards Sea spawn here a request of Aphrodite, so since its little I let it be." How this day could get any better, I asked to myself. Just then my dad pops in," Percy you have the rest of the week off ok so have fun and try to stay out of trouble but if not o well," with that he vanished into water vapor. Sweet I shouted in my mind lets see what to do?

"Annabeth you will start Monday so you have time to settle in," Athena said.

"Hey Annabeth umm I think you would l-like to s see your apartment and your m mom said you live next to me so w would you me to sh-show you to your apartment?" Smooth Percy real smooth I mentally face palmed me.

"Fine whatever," was her only response. We started to walk and there was an awkward silence.

"Annabeth look I'm sorry," I said stepping in front of her," I didn't mean to choose the immortality but I was just exited. Please please forgive me Annabeth please."

"No Percy I loved you and I thought that the kiss on Mount St. Helens meant something but apparently not since you choose this over me," she said.

"Annabeth the kiss on Mount St Helens did mean something and I know I love you ever since I met you four years ago."

"Well if you love me why did you choose immortality over me?"

"I I didn't mean to I just was excited that we won and that you were alive because I was really worried when you took that dagger for me you got really sick and on the verge of death plus we lost so many campers I didn't want to lose you," I said then I kissed her and surprisingly she kissed me back.

"Ok fine you win seaweed brain," she said. I was happy whenever she called me that. I stepped aside and we kept walking. I held her hand all the way to my apartment. And what do you know the apartment right next to mine the door has a gray owl on it.

"Looks like we're here Annabeth," I said.

"No duh seaweed brain," she countered.

"Umm Annabeth do you want to go see a movie or something tonight?" I asked nervously.

"Sure thing seaweed brain and she walked into her apartment. I went into my sea green apartment with black furniture and lay down on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's it remember review! <strong>

**~ Nikko Daughter of Hades**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! im sorry i suck at updating i cant update to fast my grades suck and my computer broke! im sorry and the story is really short. sorry again i love you guys for bareing with me.**

My breath was taken away when I saw her in that beautiful blue mini dress and matching heels along with a grey clutch. Good thing I wore a jacket; she'll probably get really cold.

"Wow...Annabeth, you look really beautiful in that dress."

"I sound like an idiot," I thought to myself.

"Oh thanks, Percy you look very handsome in your fake leather jacket," she said.

Wait...is she flirting with me? Wow, talk about mood swings! First, she is calling me by my last name (never good) and now she is flirting? At least I _think_ she is flirting.

Then I get snapped to my senses when Annabeth said," Hey, seaweed brain! You ready to go?"

"Oh yea... sorry," I said as I took her hand. We walked down the streets as I listened to Annabeth ramble about the calculations of the pillars and the statues as we get to the elevator. We are holding hands, and I look down at her.

"What?" She said in a kind of annoyed voice.

"Oh, nothing - just looking. Do you know you are really pretty when you are talking about architecture?" I said.

"Way too sound cheesy Percy," I thought to myself.

Then the elevator opened and we went down. I nodded to the door man and tossed him the 600th floor pass key. We walked out to my black Ford with a license plate that says luv4fsh. I opened the door to the passenger's side, and she got in. I was walking to the driver's side and heard a click. I looked through the window and saw Annabeth laughing.

"Unlock this now if you want to see fiddler on the roof on Broadway," I said.

She pouted,"You're no fun." I got in,and I started to drive to Broadway. I had on my favorite station, 98.7, star radio. One second later, I can hear the new Foo Fighters song _Rope._Then, I hear Steely Dan next.

"What the Hades! Annabeth! I was listening to that," I asked, mostly confused but with a little anger in my voice.

"I don't like the Foo Fighters - I like smooth jazz," she said bluntly.

"I like the Foo Fighters," I said as I changed it back to the Foo Fighters," and don't touch my radio again, ok?"

"Fine, Mr. No Fun," she replied.

We got to the theater, and I gave the guy our tickets. We took our seats,and the show started. It was halfway over when I gained enough courage to put my arm around her. She didn't mind, thank the gods or more likely, thank Aphrodite.

"Yes, you better thank me Jackson," a voice said.

I looked around confused.

"Umm... Hello Aphrodite?" I thought.

"No, it's George Stupid... yes, it's me Jackson!" she said.

"Annabeth, I'm going to the bathroom - be right back," I said and walked off.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" Suddenly a thick cloud of pink perfume surrounded and gagged me. Once it receded I looked around and found myself in the back room of Ichor (a club for demigod, but mortals think it's just a regular night club - run and owned by Love Co. aka Aphrodite).

"What the Hades! Aphrodite, I'm on a date! ...Hello? Anybody home?" I practically yelled at the goddess.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Annabeth is having a lot of fun. But next time, take her to the Hoover dam." With that I was poofed back to the theater.

I walked back to the show and sat next to Annabeth, putting my arm around her.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, "Why do you smell like perfume?"

I did not answer. The show ended, and we got up. I took her to a fancy dinner at Food for the Gods.

"So...Annabeth - how did you like Fiddler on the Roof?" I asked since there was an awkward science.

"It was good," she said, stuffing her face. The food here is _amazing_. It looks almost like at Camp Half Blood. The tables are the same, but we don't have to sit at our godly parents' tables. The place is only for Half Bloods, so I'm a regular. Also there is a brazier in the center of the place and no one looks up when someone gets up to scrape food for the gods, hence the name Food for the Gods.

"So Annabeth, [she finished her dinner not too long after me] you want dessert?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about a milkshake - chocolate with blue food coloring in it?"

"Definitely." I called over our waiter, conveniently Travis Stoll.

"Hey, Travis, get us a milkshake - make it blue please."

"Fine, Percy...Gods are so picky... What flavor?" He said exasperated.

"Chocolate," I said, remembering Annabeth's favorite flavor.

He walked away, muttering something about only doing this for Katie. He came back with our milkshake. We ate it in silence. I waved Travis over for the check, and he gave us it. I put twelve drachma on the table. The pay was only eight drachma, but Travis hated being a waiter as far as I can tell. So I gave him a generous tip.

"Ok, wise girl. Where do you want to go now?"

"Hmmm... How 'bout we go to... the beach," she said.

"Ok, let's take my car back to the Empire State Building, then take Blackjack to the beach?" I asked, wanting to take my car home.

"Sounds good," Annabeth replied.

We drove to the Empire State building, and I let Annabeth out. Then I called for my Pegasus, Blackjack.


	4. AN sorry guys

**A/N SORRY GUYS….. I'M GONNA BE GETTING RID OF THIS STORY BECAUSE I NOTICED IT IS CRAP. I ALSO NOTICED I WRITE BY EXPERIENCE… MOSTLY… SO I ULTUMATLY SUCK AT WRITING MULTI CHAPER FICS. I AM GOING TO BE POSTING A COLLAB FIC WITH AnimorFan . NOT SURE WHEN THE FIRST CHAP OF THAT IS GOING TO BE UP. I AM ALSO GOING TO PUT UP SOME ONE SHOTS IF I HAVR THE TIME. SORRY AGAIN ABOUT IT.**

** Controller of theDark**


End file.
